ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Good Smile Company
|native_name_lang =ja |romanized_name =Kabushiki gaisha Guddo Sumairu Kanpanī |logo = |type =Private KK Yūgen gaisha before 2012 |location =Akiba CO Building, 3-16-12 Sotokanda, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo |industry =Hobby Goods, Figures |products =Nendoroid, figma, Scale Figures, Goods |foundation =May 1, 2001 |founder =Aki Takanori |homepage = }} is a Japanese manufacturer of hobby products such as the Nendoroid and figma product lines, as well as scale figures. In addition to production and manufacturing, its business includes design, marketing and distribution. Its products are usually based on anime, manga or games that are currently popular in Japan, although the company has also produced products based on other media properties such as the voice synthesizer software Vocaloid. Outline Good Smile Company was established by Aki Takanori in 2001 as an event management and talent company. Thereafter it began working with Max Factory on hobby related products which soon become the main focus of the company. Good Smile Company is now primarily involved in the planning, production, manufacturing and sales of figures and toys, but also markets accessories and other goods. Good Smile Company also acts as a distributor and for a number of other hobby related companies including Max Factory, FREEing and Phat! Company. The company has a particularly long relationship with Max Factory, and often shares booths and display space with them at events such as Wonder Festival. As of June 2012, Good Smile Company moved from Matsudo, Chiba to the Tokyo Skytree's East Tower, which has become the joint headquarters for them and Max Factory. 'Kahotan's Blog' is a popular blog which introduces both Good Smile Company and related products to the public through the eyes of one of the female staff members. The blog is available in both English and Japanese. Corporate history A summarized history of the company can be found below. * May 2001 – Good Smile Company established in Matsudo, Chiba. * January 2002 – Planning of toys, OEM production begins * September 2004 – First Good Smile Company branded figure is released. * April 2005 – Distribution of hobby related products begins * February 2006 – Start of the Nendoroid series. * January 2008 – Start of the figma series. * 2010 ** March – Work begins on the Black Rock Shooter series. ** August – The Good Smile Cafe is opened. * 2012 ** May – Changed from a Yūgen Gaisha to a Kabushiki Gaisha. ** July – Moved to the Tokyo Skytree East Tower. Primary products Good Smile Company sells a variety of products with a focus on PVC character figurines. Most products are based on anime, manga or video game characters that are popular within Japan. They have products based on American movies and comics popular in Japan such as Star Wars and characters from Marvel Comics. Popular series included in their product line-up include Hatsune Miku, Black Rock Shooter products, Puella Magi Madoka Magica products, as well as characters from Nintendo games. They are most well known for: * The Nendoroid figure series. * The articulated figma figure series (with planning and development by Max Factory). * Scale Figures Related anime productions Good Smile Company has been involved in the following productions as a member of the production committee. * Penguin Musume (2008) * CANAAN (2009) * Demon King Daimao (2010) * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Series (2010、2012) * Dog Days Series (2011、2012) * Hanasaku Iroha (2011) * Croisée in a Foreign Labyrinth (2011) * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends Series (2011、2013) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky OVA (2011) * Plastic Nee-san (2011 - 2012) * Black Rock Shooter (Noitamina Version、2012) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear (2012) * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc (2012) * Tari Tari (2012) * Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life (2012) * Da Capo III (2013) * Senyū (2013) * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2013) * Aiura (2013) * Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend (2015) * One Punch Man (2015) Additionally, they were involved in the production and distribution of the Black Rock Shooter film (2010). Motorsports GT3 that won the team's third GT300 championship title in 2017.|alt=|left]] In 2008, Good Smile Company became the primary sponsor of Studie GLAD Racing, a team which took part in the GT300 race division of the Super GT racing series in a car featuring illustrations of Hatsune Miku. In 2010, a new subsidiary company called Good Smile Racing (GSR) was established which became the new racing team owner. Good Smile Racing also produces model cars and related goods to support the racing team with sponsors. After a long struggle in the debut seasons, the team would taste their first success in 2011 season, by winning three out of eight races and take their first driver's championship title in GT300 class. They would later win another two GT300 drivers Championship in 2014 and 2017 season, being one of the most successful Super GT teams in series' history. In 2017, they also made their international GT debut, becoming the first Japanese GT3 team participating in the Spa 24 Hours of Intercontinental GT Challenge. In 2019 Spa 24 Hours, they partnered with Type-Moon (as Type-Moon Racing), TRIGGER, and Black Falcon to field three Mercedes-AMG GT GT3 cars with Hatsune Miku, ''Fate'', and Promare liveries. The Promare car started from pole position and finished 3rd overall and the Hatsune Miku car also finished 3rd in the Silver Cup class, becoming the first itasha team to reach podium in international GT racing. Anime production business In recent years, the company played a large part in bringing together four smaller animation companies (Sanzigen, Trigger, Ordet and LIDEN FILMS) and pooling their talent together as a new holding company named ULTRA SUPER PICTURES. This business is a part of the animation production industry, but focuses not only on the production and development of high quality animation projects, but also the licensing of works, general management and training of new staff in order to create content aimed at a worldwide audience. Associated companies * Max Factory * Phat! Company * Good Smile Racing * Good Smile Logistics & Solutions * native * Gift * MAGES. * MEM * Good Smile Shanghai * HiTUBE * Ultra Super Pictures * Orange Rouge External links * Official English Website * Official Nendoroid Website - English Version * Official figma Website (Japanese) * Official Max Factory Website (Japanese) * Official Company Blog 'Mikatan Blog' - English Version * Good Smile Racing * ULTRA SUPER PICTURES (Japanese) * Official English Facebook Page * Official French Facebook Page References Category:Manufacturing companies of Japan Category:Toy companies of Japan